Holiday Spirit
by Starlight Radiance
Summary: It's the holidays at Freddy's and Mike is stuck with a shift on Christmas Eve. At least he got the manager to let him decorate the place. During his nightly job, he gets a visit from his favorite animatronic,allowing him a chance to share some holiday knowledge. Contains light Mike/ Foxy shipping.


Hello everyone! Starlight here with another story! Yaaay.

Warning(s): This story contains light shipping. If you do not like shipping in general or the pairing involved(Mike/ Foxy), I suggest you turn around and avoid it. Flames will be used to toast marshmallows. Yum yum.

Also, it will feature some OOCness, meaning, this is not creepy or scary like the FNAF we all know and is a more light-hearted and silly approach towards it.

I do not own the game(s) or anything related to this; Scott Cawthon does. I only made the idea.

..

Christmas. Christmas was undoubtedly Mike's favorite holiday. Just everything about that holiday was loveable. All the tasty food, seeing friends and family, and receiving presents. Oh, and all the decorations. You couldn't forget about those.

Since the holiday was so popular, it was only fair of Mike to be suprised to find out that his workplace, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria, did not share the same love of the holiday.

Upon entering the eating establishment, Mike had been quite surprised to see that everything had looked the same as it did the night before. Perhaps the manager had been a little bit forgetful. Surely the place would be decorated.

Mike decided to confront the manager about this urgent problem. As he did so, he learned that they did not decorate the place anymore. Took much time and effort, plus nobody seemed to really care anymore. After seeing Mike's disappointed looking face, the manager took pity told him that there was a few boxes in that might have some Christmas stuff in them. If he could get the day employees on board with it, then Mike could go ahead and do it.

The next few days following that small conversation were spent with Mike and his fellow employees hanging paper snowflakes from the ceiling and lights along the corners of the walls. It was beginning to look like a winter wonderland in the small pizzeria. The trio had thought it would be funny to put little Santa hats on the animatronics. It turns out that probably wasn't the smartest idea. Mike learned animatronics, or the ones he worked with in particular, didn't like wearing Santa hats. That night during his shift found hat remains littering the floors and him fighting twice as hard to survive the night. Well excuse him for not knowing that! The phone guy didn't say anything about hats in general. Well, looks like this is something that is going to go into Mike's survival guide for the night shift.

Mike flipped the tablet down with a groan. He was so utterly bored. Of all times to be working he had to be here on Christmas Eve. He had tried reasoning with the boss but the man refused. 'What if something were to happen?' He had said. 'Who would be there to take care of it?' At least he was going to get paid. That was always a plus.

The night was unusually animatronics seemed to be minding their own business. Which was pretty nice, don't get him wrong, but it was just so boring! Hmm.. perhaps it was the stage band's odd way of saying 'Merry Christmas?' Yeah he'll go with that.

All of a sudden a large and heavy weight landed on his shoulder. Feeling himself tense up, Mike told himself to not freak out. This was nothing to worry about. This was old news, nothing new. He would just casually check behind him and see who it was. Holding his breath, the night guard turned around and let out a shriek and whirled around again. It appeared one of the animatronics had decided to grace him with a this was bad bad bad. He could try and run for it but how far would he get?

A loud huffing noise invaded the quietness of the room and it took Mike a second to realize it was the odd sound of laughter. Mike decided to chance another look and saw that it was none other than the animatronic of Pirate's Cove, Foxy. Foxy was waving at him with his hooked paw.

Feeling immensely relieved, Mike's shoulders drooped down and he let out a breath of air he hadn't known he had been holding. "Dammit Foxy! What have I told you about sneaking up on me? I don't like it, especially in a place like this!"

The red-furred animatronic only proceeded to snicker louder at Mike's obvious distress. At least he had the decency to laugh behind his paw.

Mike rolled his eyes good naturedly and gave a friendly punch to the taller's side. "Whatever man. Just try not to do it again alright?"

Foxy merely shrugged his shoulders, visible eye sparkling. He was clearly sending off the message: 'I can make no promises.'

"I suppose that's the best I'm going to get huh? Well, what's new with you furball? Not causing the place too much trouble are ya?"

The pirate fox shook his head no. He was a fairly good pirate fox. Foxy decided to give the room a better look over. It was certainly more festive than his little old cove. Once upon a time, Freddy's had once been decked out with holiday cheer. You could go hardly two steps without coming face to face with some kind of Christmas thing. Heck, the stage band even had sung some Christmas carols. The children absolutely loved it and would sing along. It was great. Foxy always looked forward to it. Then the Bite of '87 happened and all the Christmas joy dissipated. It was nice to see the place all up and festive again. He had to give it to the night guard; he did a pretty good job. Though, he hadn't seen that weird plant looking thing hanging from the ceiling before. What was that? Foxy's head tilted upwards as he reached his paw up and out to the object of interest. He looked down at Mike with a questioning gaze.

The night guard followed the line of sight and instantly paled. What in the world was this doing in here? He had thought he had told the guys that mistletoe wasn't necessary in a place like this. They obviously hadn't listened to him. Maybe they thought he'd bring some hot girl here or something. He wouldn't dare bring anyone here. He didn't trust most of the other animatronics.

"Oh that? Well that's what we call mistletoe Foxy. It's a special type of plant that we hang up around this time of year. When two people stand under it, they are supposed to kiss." Mike leaned back in his chair, feeling pleased he was able to spread some knowledge. "Of course they don't really have to kiss; it's just a silly tradition."

Foxy bobbed his head up and down in understanding. Humans had such weird customs. He waved his good paw at Mike to come over to him.

Mike complied and walked over. He stood across from Foxy and placed his hands in his pockets. "Well, what is it?"

Foxy pointed at the mistletoe and then to himself. He watched as a confused look passed over Mike's face. Letting out a frustrated sigh, the animatronic gestured this time to Mike, the hanging mistletoe, then himself.

it took all but a few seconds for the message to sink in. Mike reeled backwards, eyes wide in shock. "You're not serious are you? Y-You want me to kiss you?"

An eager head nod was his answer.

"I-I dunno man." Mike stammered, face flushing a violent shade of pink. He hadn't expected Foxy to take such a keen interest in the mistletoe. Plus, it wasn't like Mike hadn't played around with the thought of sharing a kiss. This would be a good chance to do such and he could blame any faults on the tradition.

Foxy tilted his head and let out a soft whine.

Feeling his resistance fade at the obvious pleading, the night guard sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Just as a demonstration right? Fine. Bend your head down a little. I'm not as tall as you."

Foxy did so.

Swallowing the thick lump of uncertainty in his throat, Mike leaned upwards with tightly shut eyes and connected his lips to Foxy's muzzle in a soft kiss. It was surprisingly pleasant. A warm, tingly sensation flowed through his body and he suddenly felt light as air. The cold metal of the animatronic's "lips" felt good against the warmth of his own.

Mike pulled away first and immediately cast his eyes downwards, feeling highly embarrassed.

Foxy stood there for a moment, contemplating what had just happened. He decided what had occurred was very nice. Seeing Mike's downcast eyes, the animatronic reached his paw up and under Mike's chin, making eye contact inescapable. Foxy's visible eye was warm and soft as he watched the night guard carefully.

Feeling his face flush for the unknown time that night, Mike gave a soft smile in return and reached a hand up to rub behind Foxy's undamaged ear. Receiving a warm rumble for his actions, Mike let out a quiet laugh.

"Merry Christmas Foxy."

..

So there ya have it! Something short and sweet for the holidays.

I decided to not have Foxy talk in this. I'm not against Foxy talking, I just wanted to play around with this concept and see how it went. *shrug*

Hopefully I'll be able to get more stories out next year. This year I started college and just didn't have time to write anything during , who knew college had that much homework? Haha! It'll be harder to write when next semester starts but I'll try and get a fic out here and there. Maybe one not FNAF related? I dunno, I'll just have to wait and see what my brain offers me!

I hope everyone has a safe and happy holiday season! :)


End file.
